Ambivalence
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il y a le garçon du passé, il y a le jeune homme du présent. Puis, Naruto rit et soudain il ne sait plus qui il est. - Entre les lignes, du SasuNaruSasu, pour ceux qui veulent le voir.


**Titre:** Ambivalence

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, l'univers... et même certaines des phrases écrites ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Quant à savoir ce qu'il va en faire... Toutefois, je lui ferai confiance jusqu'à la fin: être une lectrice des Clamp m'a au moins appris à être patiente et à croire en un auteur jusqu'au bout! :)

**Genre:** Euuuh... _très_ bizarre? (_bien embêtée _xD)

**Couple:** Prenez garde, et entre ce qui est dit et ce qui ne l'est pas, vous verrez peut-être du SasuNaruSasu. :)

**Note:** Cette fanfiction est l'histoire qui me _hantait_ durant mes révisions de partiels, d'où son aspect... peut-être encore plus étrange que d'habitude, hihi!^^' Elle est née après une mini-discussion par reviews interposées avec Nadramon, au sujet de l'ambivalence de Sasuke. Donc, Nadramon, cette histoire t'est entièrement dédiée, en espérant qu'elle te plaise si jamais tu viens à la lire! :) (vois comme j'ai été originale pour le titre! xD)

Et vous, qui êtes derrière votre ordinateur et aimez lire, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ses écrits: elle est grandiose!^^

Bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

- **Ambi**_valence_ -

La première fois qu'il en prend conscience, c'est au cours d'une mission.

Une mission de rang D, comme ils en ont effectué des centaines au sein de l'équipe 7. Un médaillon à retrouver, perdu près d'un étang marécageux. Il se souvient de la chaleur de ce jour, lui et Naruto, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et de la boue jusqu'aux chevilles; Sakura qui cherche dans les fourrés alentour, Kakashi lui fourré dans son livre.

Naruto qui se plaint à voix haute, refusant simplement de se taire.

Puis, le "cling!" du râteau de Naruto, accrochant un objet métallique. Ses yeux arrondis quand en se penchant, il ramasse le médaillon égaré. Le sourire qui naît sur son visage lorsque, tenant sa trouvaille à bout de bras, il tournoie sur lui-même, vantant ses mérites avec exubérance.

Le "plof!" du médaillon lorsqu'il lui échappe des mains, retombant dans les profondeurs de l'étang.

Sasuke lui fait une remarque désobligeante, il ne sait plus laquelle, juste que la mission est ennuyeuse, qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud et qu'à cause de l'_Idiot_, ils doivent maintenant reprendre leur fouille de l'étang depuis le début. Naruto s'approche alors de lui, aussi vite qu'il le peut.

L'éclat de ses yeux, furieux sous le soleil, quand il saisit violemment son col, une insulte au bord des lèvres.

L'écarquillement presque comique de ces mêmes prunelles quand il glisse sur la vase, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Au "plouf!" qui s'ensuit, Sakura se précipite aussitôt vers l'étang, prête à les aider à s'en extirper; Kakashi daigne lever son oeil de son livre. Cependant, quand elle les aperçoit, la jeune fille s'immobilise brusquement, le seul oeil visible de Kakashi se plissant en une courbe espiègle.

Ils sont recouverts de boue, de la tête aux pieds, les membres enchevêtrés dans les algues et la vase, l'odeur se dégageant d'eux pesant soudain dans l'air comme du plomb.

Sasuke crache tout ce qu'il peut avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier, furieux.

Quand il _le_ remarque, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Naruto, légèrement sonné, laisse son regard errer sur les environs: Kakashi, qui a délaissé son livre et les observe, clairement amusé; Sakura pétrifiée, la bouche ouverte, ses traits plissés en une moue dégoûtée même en fixant son rival; le regard noir de Sasuke, totalement inefficace sous ses mèches boueuses et collantes; son propre état.

Le médaillon qui s'est accroché à ses cheveux, captant les rayons du soleil malgré la boue.

Dans un geste lent, Naruto le décroche; l'observe.

Puis, il éclate de rire.

C'est dans un sursaut que Sasuke se rend compte qu'il a envie de faire de même.

xxx

'Au contraire, Naruto, tout ça n'a pas été vain...

Tu es le seul vrai ami que j'aie jamais eu.'

C'est lui qui lui a dit cela, qui a osé le dire, en premier...

C'est aussi lui qui a son bras traversant son thorax peu de temps après.

Il y a Sasuke, obnubilé par sa quête de pouvoir, sa raison de vivre battant dans son sang au rythme de ses souvenirs et de sa haine.

Il y a Naruto, l'affrontant. Dans son regard, les échos silencieux d'un coeur en train de se briser.

'Pourquoi?'

Il y a les sharingans, qui voient tout. Qui voient le pouvoir, transpirant de la peau de Naruto. Qui voient les griffes, les crocs, les yeux inflexibles et leur couleur étrangère. Qui _le_ voient, _lui_ dans le lointain - lui _toujours_, ricaner de sa faiblesse.

Qui ne voient pas la tristesse, dans le regard qui leur fait face. Qui voient tout, pour pouvoir ignorer les larmes.

Il y a les sharingans, aveugles à ce qui compte.

_'Pourquoi?!'_

Le corps de Naruto est étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Une douleur à l'épaule le fait trébucher au-dessus de lui.

En sentant son souffle sur son front, il y a une émotion innommable, qui gonfle son coeur...

La pluie coule sur ses joues.

'Tu es le seul-'

Puis il n'y a plus

r

i

e

n.

xxx

"Sasuke est un funambule", avait l'habitude de dire Orochimaru, du ton neutre du scientifique, et avec juste un brin de fascination. "Il avance sur sa corde vers son objectif, ne voit que lui, et n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. Il est impitoyable envers ce qui lui fait obstacle, mais ne tue pas. Il prend simplement ce qui lui est utile et continue d'avancer, toujours, ne se penchant ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, comme si l'une ou l'autre alternative pouvait le perdre."

-

Ils sont en bas: Sakura, Naruto, le remplaçant incapable et un jounin incompétent. Le regard de Sasuke plonge dans celui du garçon blond, et c'est déjà un affrontement: le vide de ses yeux, contre le trop-plein des siens; ses paroles froides contre la chaleur de son _silence_.

Quand il descend à sa hauteur, c'est sans bruit, sa physionomie ne respirant que l'indifférence, fier en secret de la surprise au fond des yeux bleus. Son bras gauche s'est enroulé autour de son épaule, sa main posée doucement. Sa main droite est près de son épée.

Une main pour s'accrocher, l'autre pour sombrer; une main pour garder, l'autre pour détruire - reste-là et va-t-en, souviens-toi mais _oublie-moi_.

Et par-dessus tout cela idiot. Idiot, _idiot_...

_'Dans ce cas... pourquoi?!'_

L'épée est dégainée, l'épée est arrêtée. Naruto bouge enfin et l'affrontement continue.

Au final... ce n'est que quand Orochimaru émerge aux rives de sa conscience qu'il esquisse une attaque véritablement meurtrière.

_"-ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, comme si l'un comme l'autre choix pouvait le perdre."_

xxx

Tout autour d'eux, le paysage est dévasté. Les arbres ont été déracinés sous la violence de leurs coups, le sol est devenu inégal. L'un comme l'autre, ils sont épuisés, à bout de souffle; leur corps n'est plus qu'une gigantesque ecchymose, suintante de sang et de sueur.

Sasuke soupire.

Ils sont à la lisière de Konoha, l'endroit où tout s'arrête.

Il y avait le garçon du passé, fier et droit; renfermé dans sa solitude, mais qui savait encore comment on fait pour rire. Il y a le jeune homme du présent, qui aperçoit enfin l'extrémité de la corde qu'il parcourt; mais ses yeux ne reflètent plus que le vide autour de lui.

Il y a le garçon du passé, il y a le jeune homme du présent. Puis, Naruto rit et soudain il ne sait plus _qui il est_.

- Je te hais.

Les yeux noirs qui cherchent le regard bleu et s'y accrochent, comme ce jour. Les mots prononcés à voix basse, sans aucune inflexion, mais uniquement parce qu'ils sont sans souffle.

Ses lèvres tremblent malgré lui.

Le rire du jeune homme blond s'est tu et il ne répond pas. Il ne répond pas, parce que ses prunelles s'adoucissent, qu'il est _Naruto_ et que cela _suffit_.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime._

xxx FIN xxx

* * *

L'auteur, _soulagée mais très nerveuse_: ...Wow. C'est l'un des one shots les plus courts que j'aie jamais écrits, et pourtant il m'a étrangement épuisée. Mais pour le coup... je ne suis plus sûre de moi du tout. T.T (Nadramon, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée... - -) S'il vous plaît... si ce bout de texte vous a fait ressentir quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire... même si c'est juste pour écrire "Je n'ai pas aimé", ou "Il m'a donné des frissons de dégoût..." oO (quand même pas... hein?)

La dernière phrase, j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre. Je voulais changer, mais l'histoire est née comme cela dans ma tête, et avec moi le premier jet est souvent le meilleur... alors j'ai laissé comme tel.^^

Et puis, je ne sais pas... Ces trois mots non prononcés peuvent toujours être interprétés dans un sens large. Mais, quelle que soit la profondeur de leur sens - comme la vraie profondeur du "lien" entre ces deux-là, d'ailleurs -, je pense qu'ils ont tout de même leur place ici. Hihi!^^' (puis si vous trouvez cela toujours trop fleur bleue, je dirai juste pour ma défense que c'est la faute des partiels. Na. è-é)

Allez, je me remets à "Exception"! Peut-être qu'ainsi, je vais moins angoisser... (au secours TxT)

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés lire ce petit texte, et j'espère à très, très bientôt!! :)

Maeve


End file.
